


Power Play

by winternacht



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht
Summary: Elias and Peter engage in a little power-swapping experiment.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 words of power swap.

The pages of the Leitner on the nightstand rustled quietly with the movement of the bed.

If that was Forsaken, Elias thought, then he was glad it had failed. So repulsed did he feel by Peter’s presence, by the power that lay in his piercing gaze, that he wanted to get up and run whenever he raised himself up. And so utterly alone and torn apart from longing for that very same power shining out of Peter’s eyes that he slammed his hips down in sheer desperation, as if that act alone would bring him closer to Beholding again.

Peter couldn’t have been faring much better. His grip was bruising, but without the usual possessiveness or cruelty to it. His fingers dug into Elias’ flesh as if Peter believed he could vanish at any second and leave him grasping the emptiness he left behind, leave him alone with the thoughts of thousands coursing through his unprepared mind and threatening to suffocate everything that was Peter.

Elias found himself wondering how Peter would react. If he would despair in face of unattainable solitude or embrace it, trapped beneath the Eye’s gaze in a way that Elias knew he hated. The eternal scrutiny, body and mind laid bare beneath an everlasting, greedy presence that fed him with knowledge in exchange for fear. Knowledge Elias was eager to be connected to again, unable to relish the quiet, the darkness when he closed his eyes and tried to See, no matter how right it felt to simply let the Lonely hollow him out, leave him behind as a shell filled with emptiness.

Peter’s movements grew harsher, thrusting up so hard, so good that Elias cried out, breaking the silence between them. He got closer and closer, and when Peter held him flush against his body…

Elias vanished him into thin air, lowering himself onto the mattress, feeling the first spurts of Peter’s come leak out. He shivered when he started jerking his cock, tried to find the enjoyment in being alone, the enjoyment he knew Peter would have found in forcing him into that world of emptiness beyond the Eye’s reach. Tried to let it push him over the edge, alone, as the power he wanted to feed dictated it.

But he couldn’t enjoy it. It was so clear to him now, that Peter would have forgotten about him, fed his god not with the knowledge of Elias’ isolation but with the complete and utter absence of Elias in his thoughts and his world.

Elias could not forget. He did not want to forget. He wanted to observe Peter in his isolation, his mind torn between the eternal solitude his heart longed for and the unfamiliar desire, a desire that had been forced on him, to be seen. The terror of never being seen again. Elias wanted to watch that fear rise in him, watch him succumb to it and cherish the memory forever.

With a sigh, Elias closed the book, and Peter reappeared, lips curling with a smugness that made Elias wish he could make him disappear again. 

“Forsaken would have suited you, Elias,” he said, cupping Elias’ cheek to pull him closer. “I think I would have enjoyed watching you try to find your way back to the Eye.”

Elias snorted. “No,” he said, rather pleased to be able to draw from experience. “You wouldn’t have.”

He leaned down to kiss Peter, but his lips only met empty air. Elias was alone in his room, but this time, he didn’t mind. The Eye was watching him again.


End file.
